Why
by Its Sly Queen
Summary: ¿Cómo explicarle a una persona que apresar de que sean como el agua y el aceite, simplemente le perteneces, que sólo la amas a ella?


**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estospersonajes me pertenece, si no que son de la hermosa J.K. ROWLING, Yo solo soy una escritora novata que ama el universo que ella creo._****_* Este fic esta creado en base a la canción de Sabrina Carpenter "Why" y va dedicado a mi preciosa Peaches *_**

**WHY**

Una vez más me encuentro despierto observandola dormir como si fuera un ladrón que pretende con una mirada robarle lo más que le sea permitido de su ser,después de dos años aún no podía creer que ella por fin haya cedido y aceptará estar con él. Aún podía recordar esas primeras veces en las que se atrevió a salir con ella por primera vez impulsado por Hermione.

**_*Flashback*_**

\- Vamos Harry no seas cobarde- Dijo Hermione mientras tiraba de su brazo para que caminara - Vaya el famoso príncipe de Gryffindor y vencedor de Voldemort tiene miedo de hablarle a una chica.- Terminó por decir con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

\- No soy un cobarde Mione - Dije tratando de clavar mis pies en el suelo- Sólo quiero esperar un poco más para estar seguro de que ella no va a hechizarme apenas me vea.- Veo como ella rueda los ojos y suspira cansada.

-Ella no va a hechizarte Harry, ella es muy linda de hecho - dijo con una sonrisa- además Draco ya le aviso que también iras y ella no se negó, así que puede ser que no le desagrades del todo sólo procura retener tu diarrea verbal.

-¡Yo no hago tal cosa! -Le dije alterado, aunque en el fondo sabía que era cierto que su cerebro se hacía pudin cuando estaba frente a ella, pero tampoco lo admitiría era algo que se salía completamente de su control.

-Claro Harry lo que te haga sentir mejor.- me dice con condescendencia para después reírse y comenzar a andar de nuevo rumbo a la entrada del castillo.

\- ¡Ya hasta suenas como Malfoy! - Le dije riendo suavemente caminando a su lado. - ¿de verdad crees que ella no me odiara? - Le pregunto poco antes de llegar a la entrada.

\- Harry confía en mí- Me dijo mientras acomodaba mi cabello. - A ella no le eres indiferente sólo necesita conocerte.

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK *_**

Suspiro levemente mientras acaricio su cabello, vaya que Cupido le había dado duro.

Pansy Alexandra Parkinson no era una mujer cualquiera, tenía claro lo que ella quería y sabía como obtenerlo a menudo me quedaba en blanco al verla siendo bueno... perfecta era una exitosa modelo con su propia marca de ropa conocida en el mundo mágico y muggle, tenía fama, dinero y todo lo que ella podía necesitar a menudo me preguntaba ¿Qué puedo yo aportarle a alguien que claramente lo posee todo?

Amor. Era la primera palabra que llegaba a su cerebro y la verdad sea dicha estaba profunda e irremediablemente enamorado de ella, de su carácter fuerte, su inteligencia y de su forma de ser exclusivamente con él tan cálida, risueña y perfecta que a menudo se veía a si mismo sonriendo como un imbécil, sólo con recordar como lo miraba o como sonaba su nombre saliendo de sus hermosos labios, o simplemente se encontraba a si mismo justo como ahora observandola y sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso del universo sólo por poder estar en el mismo lugar que ella, respirando el mismo oxígeno, compartiendo el lecho, sólo pensarlo sentía como una sensación de calidez y una paz enorme se acentaba en su pecho.

Definitivamente era un hombre con mucha suerte.

Hoy era su segundo aniversario, saldrían de viaje rumbo a España para festejar lo bueno de estos dos años. No podía evitar recordar el día en que todo comenzó.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

Hace una semana se habían graduado de Hogwarts y por fin comenzarían las vacaciones y posteriormente se postularian para las carreras que habian elegido, Hermione entraría a estudiar Leyes Mágicas, Draco comercio mágico internacional, Pansy estudiaría diseño de modas y yo entraría a la Academia de Aurores.

Pero ese verano era completamente para ellos, habían decidido ir todos de viaje para pasar algo de tiempo juntos ya que todos tomarían rumbos diferentes, la amistad que los unía era fuerte incluso con Draco, quien a pesar de tener diferencias enormes las habían arreglado como los grandes machos madurosque eran, embriagandose juntos, habían bebido tanto que pasaron meses sin poder si quiera oler el alcohol de la enfermería.

Viajarían Santorini un precioso lugar en Grecia, se reunirán en el departamento de lo Draco y Hermione, ellos se habían mudado juntos a penas salieron de Hogwarts para pasar más tiempo juntos a pesar de tener carreras diferentes, el quería hacer lo mismo con Pansy pero su relación aún no era "oficial" ella simplemente se negaba a ser su novia oficial, por alguna razón que no hablaba con él simplemente evadia el tema, estaba frustrado no había otra palabra, él sabia que la quería para toda la vida y ella aún se veía indecisa, llevaban ocho meses saliendo de manera no oficial y ya moría por poderla llevar a todos lados colgada fe su brazo llamándola "su novia" y no mencionarla como "su acompañante". Pero este viaje lo cambiaría todo haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguir que ella aceptará dar el siguiente paso. Si estaba completamente decidido.

Al llegar a la Villa que habían alquilado para pasar la semana, todos se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones como pareja, al terminar salieron a comer y dar un paseo por el lugar tomando fotografías de la arquitectura y algunas fotos juntos para el futuro, habían acordado separarse y encontrarse para la hora de la cena , ya que Pansy quería ir a comprar y Hermione quería ir a un recorrido por los museos, así que acordaron encontrarse en la Villa para pedir que les llevarán todo a su Villa privada. Sin más preámbulos se separaron y anduvieron por el pueblo en distintas direcciones, cuando se dio la hora de regresar todos estaban agotados, pero aún así tomaron una ducha y pidieron la cena, cuando está llego se sentaron a comer en la terraza, con vista directa al mar, un cielo estrellado y una cena deliciosa.

\- Bien hagamos un brindis. - Dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa. - Por esta amistad.

\- Porque dure muchos años más- Terminó Pansy respondiendo a la sonrisa de Hermione. Ambas lucían hermosas Pansy había conseguido algunos vestidos ligeros blancos de corte sencillo y hermosos que tradicionales de Grecia, lucían como las Diosas del Olimpo, extremadamente preciosas pero lo mejor de todo eran sus sonrisas. Los cuatro brindaron con una enorme sonrisa.

Cenaron tranquilos y al llegar la hora del postre Draco se aclaró la garganta. Y comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a Mione.

\- Cielo hay algo que quiero preguntarte. -Diji luciendo nervioso.-

\- Claro cariño dime ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Hermione, mientras Pansy y yo intercambiamos miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

\- Hemos estado juntos por un año, se que muchos dirán que es apresurado, pero sinceramente no me interesa, quiero tenerte para el resto de mis días y quiero saber si tú quisieras, sólo si tu quieres claro está ya sabes, ¿Casarte conmigo? - Dijo Draco de forma nerviosa y tan apresurada que casi no se le entendió.

\- No entendí mucho de lo que dijiste pero, ¡SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO!- Hermione lo abrazo y lo beso Draco colocó el anillo en su dedo y ambos los felicitaron.

\- Bueno eso significa que hay una boda que planear, más te vale que me dejes diseñar el vestido de novia o si no te juro que incendio todo Londres. - Le dijo Pansy a Hermione mientras la abrazaba y le sonreía. Después de las felicitaciones y el postre Draco y Hermione subieron a su habitación a celebrar su compromiso.

-Subire a la cama ¿Vienes? - me pregunto Pansy.

\- Subo en un rato, quiero pensar un poco a solas si no te importa. - Le respondí.

\- ¿Esta todo bien? - me pregunta.

\- Si, supongo que lo está.- Suspiro y volteo a verla. Por Merlín es tan hermosa.- Ve a descansar en un rato te alcanzo.- me acerco a ella y le doy un corto beso en los labios, la miro y luce confundida, Le sonrió y me encaminó hacia el muelle que está cerca de la Villa, para pensar.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado hundido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo sacó de su mundo.

-¿ Qué pasa Harry? Estas así desde que Draco se le propuso a Hermione. - me pregunta mientras se coloca a mi lado para admirar la vista.

\- No lo sé, sólo me hace pensar en nosotros, a veces siento que te resistes a mí. - Le digo y suelto un suspiro cansado.

\- Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, no sabemos si somos como ellos Harry, ¡No sabemos si estamos hechos el uno para el otro! - me dice frustrada elevando la voz un poco.

\- No Pansy, la única que no sabe si me quiere en su vida de forma permanente ¡Eres tú !- Le respondí de la misma manera.

Sabía que había sido un golpe bajo, ella me miro dolida yo sabía que estaba siendo duro con ella, pero ya no podía aguantar más la situación del "ser o no ser".

\- Yo- Yo... - la escucho tartamudear.

**_Frío fuera, y tú solo llevas una camiseta,_**

**_tengo la sangre fría incluso con una sudadera puesta._**

**_Empiezas tu noche bebiendo por kilos,_**

**_yo no, sé que lo sabes._**

**_Yo no te pido que cambies,_**

**_cielo, no, no, no,_**

**_y tú no me pides que cambie._**

**_Dime cómo no somos parecidos,_**

**_pero funcionamos tan bien,_**

**_y ni siquiera sabemos por qué._**

**_Es curioso cómo se alinearon las estrellas,_**

**_porque funcionamos tan bien,_**

**_y ni siquiera sabemos por qué._**

**_Puedes llamarlo fuego y hielo,_**

**_pero funcionamos tan bien,_**

**_y ni siquiera sabemos por qué._**

**_Ni siquiera sabemos por qué, no, no._**

**_-No, no, no-_**

**_Ni siquiera sabemos por qué, no, no, no._**

\- Dime Pansy ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que te quiero en mi vida para siempre? - Le pregunto con la voz quebrada.

\- No entiendes Harry, tu un día despertaras y verás que hay mejores mujeres que yo y te irás con ellas! - me dice con la voz rota bajando la mirada. - somos muy diferentes.

\- ¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? Por Merlín Pansy, entiende que ¡TE ELEGÍ A TI! Sabiendo que hay muchas opciones allá afuera. - Le grite exasperado.

\- ¡Por eso un día te irás con alguna de ellas! Se que puede pasar, no soy una niña estúpida e insegura Harry, pero contigo ¡estoy expuesta! No es que no sienta nada por ti, pero si hago las cosas de la manera en que las hago ¡es para que no destruyas cuando te vayas! - Me dice soltado las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

\- ¡Bueno claramente eres muy estúpida! - Le digo.

-¿Co-como?- me pregunta con sorpresa.- Pero que diablos te pasa - Me dice molesta.

\- Lo que escuchaste no puedo creer que seas tan tonta como para creer que voy a dejarte por alguna otra ¡Por Merlín Pansy! ¿No se te paso por la mente que si yo quisiera estar con ellas, no estaría contigo? ¡Estaría como Ron siendo un maldito Playboy! - Le espete con fuerza acercandome a ella- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?

\- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? - Me pregunta viéndome a los ojos con algunos rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

\- Se que somos diferentes, que muchas veces somos como el agua y el aceite, pero de alguna forma funcionamos Pansy. - Suspiro- Yo te elegí a ti porque solamente tu haces que todo en mi se transforme, todo cambia cuando tu estas alrededor, puede ser un día horrible pero solo verte o escucharte alivia todo en mi interior. - Le digo mientras acaricio su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que ahora ella deja caer libremente por su hermoso rostro.- Sólo eres tu Pansy, pueden existir millones allá afuera que me van a querer porque soy "El niño que vivió " pero yo siempre te querré porque hasta hace no mucho yo sólo era "Potter". - Le digo mientras la veo sonreír ante mis palabras, sabiendo que hasta que cumplieron cuatro meses ella dejo de llamarlo "Potter" esos recuerdos me hacen sonreír de una manera automática, siento como las lágrimas se agrupan en mis ojos pero las detengo para poder seguir hablando- Yo se que todo en nosotros es diferente, la crianza, el estatus de sangre, la casa a la que pertenecemos, se que todo eso es diferente entre nosotros que incluso nosotros somos muy diferentes, sin embargo nos complementados de una manera única Pansy, sólo tu puedes entenderme y volverme loco al mismo tiempo, un beso tuyo puede calmar cualquier incendio que tenga mi corazón, eres la persona que necesito, Porque ya no quiero vivir sin ti, no lo encuentro lógico, sólo quiero tenerte conmigo y saber que no hay nadie más.

**_Dime cómo no somos parecidos,_**

**_pero funcionamos tan bien,_**

**_y ni siquiera sabemos por qué._**

**_-Porque funcionamos tan bien_**

**_y ni siquiera sabemos por qué, por qué-_**

**_Es curioso cómo se alinearon las estrellas,_**

**_porque funcionamos tan bien,_**

**_y ni siquiera sabemos por qué._**

**_Pero ni siquiera sabemos por qué_**

**_Puedes llamarlo fuego y hielo,_**

**_pero funcionamos tan bien,_**

**_y ni siquiera sabemos por qué_**

**_Porque funcionamos tan bien_**

**_y ni siquiera sabemos por qué, por qué_**

**_Ni siquiera sabemos por qué, no, no_**

**_Ni siquiera sabemos por qué, no, no, no._**

*

\- ¿Crees que no tengo miedo? Yo se que en cualquier momento podrías encontrar a un mago millonario Sangre Pura, vivo con miedo de que me dejes, porque simplemente no concibo que tu siendo tan hermosa estés conmigo, cuando tienes a muchos magos literalmente besando el suelo por donde pisas y eso me mata amor, saber que cualquiera podría arrebatarte de mi lado. - Le dije soltando las lágrimas que trataba de contener.

\- Parece que somos una pareja de idiotas.- me dice con una sonrisa limpiando mis lágrimas.

\- Quiero que estés conmigo Pansy que seamos tu y yo contra el mundo, hasta que te canses de mí y tengan que apartarme de ti a punta de varita. - Le digo mientras colocó mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Bueno Potter si quieres preguntarme algo sería bueno que lo hicieras ahora. - me dice sonriendo, con ese tono de voz que es mandon y dulce a la vez.

\- ¿ Quieres ser mi novia oficial y vivir conmigo?

Oficial ante el mundo que todos sepan que estamos juntos, poder besarte y llevarte a todos lados gritándole al mundo que estamos juntos, ser tu más grande fan cuando estás en pasarela y tu apoyo cuando sientas que todo es demasiado.

\- ¡Claro que si! - Me dice con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, con lágrimas de felicidad rodando por su rostro.- Yo jamás encontraré a nadie como tú, no todos los días eres la novia del cerdito para el matadero de Dumbledore. - Me dice riendo mientras pasa sus manos por mis hombros.

\- ¡ Oh cállate! - tomo su rostro y la beso. Un beso lento de esos que te tocan el alma, trato de hacerle ver todo mi amor en ese beso, al separarnos por la falta de aire la tomo en brazos y la sostengo contra mi pecho, sintiéndome completo y feliz.

Por fin después de meses tratando de abordar el tema se había dado de la manera más inesperada en un lugar precioso, sin querer el destino les había dado una oportunidad que jamás olvidarían.

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK *_**

Sonrió ante los recuerdos de hace dos años, parecía que sólo había sido ayer, ahora ambos eran exitosos después de un año de entrenamiento como auror, le dijeron que sus experiencias de guerra validaban sus habilidades y lo dejaron convertirse en auto, hasta hace poco le habían ofrecido el puesto de "Jefe Adjunto del Departamento de Aurores" y Pansy habia lanzado su línea de ropa, después de un año de pasarelas creyó que era suficiente para poder tener su propia marca, y así lo hizo, creo "Hansy's" es una tienda de diseño exclusivo, seguían llamándola para modelar y ocasionalmente lo hacía siempre y cuando la tienda le diera ese pequeño espacio para hacerlo, simplemente era brillante.

Sin darme cuenta el sol ya salió y probablemente ella se despertará pronto así que tomo una ducha rápida y bajo para preparar el desayuno para tomar algo antes de partira España, sería un viaje largo.

-Que bien hiciste el desayuno, muero de hambre. - dijo acercándose a la mesa tomando un pancake del plato comenzando a comer.

-Buenos días también a ti cariño. - Le dije riendo mientras sirvo jugo de naranja, le doy un beso en la frente y me siento a su lado para desayunar.

\- Perdona cariño, moría de hambre.- besa mi mejilla y continúa su desayuno.

Al terminar de desayunar, subimos a revisar que todo este en orden en las maletas, nos cambiamos y salimos rumbo al aeropuerto, habíamos decidido viajar al estilo muggle en primera clase, así que teníamos que llegar un poco antes para registrar las maletas y revisar los boletos.

El vuelo fue tranquilo y sin percances al aterrizar en España, nos dirigimos al hotel para descansar un poco y dejar las maletas, después de un rato tomaron una ducha y se arreglaron para ir a cenar y dar un paseo por Madrid. El restaurante era precioso con jardines grandes y pequeñas mesas distribuidas en pequeños quioscos que garantizaban privacidad y atención personalizada, pidieron su cena y una botella de Champagne.

-Uh champagne ¿Estamos celebrando algo hoy señor Potter? - me pregunta moviendo las pestañas de manera coqueta y sonriendo.

\- Claro, estamos celebrando que tengo una novia hermosa, exitosa y talentosa desde hace dos años. - sonrió mientras le digo el juego.

\- Que mujer tan afortunada. - Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, yo sólo puedo mirarla y sonreír de la misma manera, era hora, respiro profundo varias veces tratando de callarme y continuó.

\- Pansy hay algo que tengo que decirte... - Me mira con sorpresa y algo de miedo en sus ojos.

\- Claro, dime ¿que pasa?- me pregunta nerviosa-

\- Ya sabes hemos estado juntos por dos años, ya vivimos juntos y todos pero creo que eso no es suficiente. - comienzo a decirle

\- Ya veo... - me interrumpe de manera rápida. - Y ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Bueno creo que eso es obvio.- digo en tono neutro.

\- No, no lo es así que por favor aclarame las cosas porque es muy evidente que no estoy entendiendo. - respondió de forma dura.

\- Bueno pensé que era demasiado obvio pero dadas las circunstancias tendré que ser más obvio aún... - Me pongo de pie y ella me imita, la miro directamente a los ojos y después de unos segundos perdido en su mirada me arrodilló ante ella sacando un hermoso anillo de diamantes. - Se que no soy lo que habías planeado para tu vida, pero sin duda me has cautivado desde el primer momento en que te vi, no puedo concebir mi vida si no estás en ella, así que por favor sacame de mi miseria y acepta ser mi esposa, para que pueda volverte loca cada mañana porque no encuentro mis calcetines o porque no puedo hacer el nudo de mi corbata, para que pueda despertar cada día sintiendo tu calor, para que pueda ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa todos los días de mi vida, para que pueda devorar el exquisito aroma que tiene tu cabello, para que tengamos nuestro hogar y nuestro lugar seguro, para que tu y yo podamos tener nuestro final de cuento siendo felices para siempre, se que somos muy diferentes pero sencillamente nunca podría amar a nadie que no fueras tu, Porque eres parte de mi ser, siento que te colaste por debajo de mi piel imprengandome y llenándose de ti con cada beso.-Siento como unas pequeñas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos mientras una enorme sonrisa se instala en mi rostro, siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora mientras la veo sonreír y limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Así que Pansy Alexandra Parkinson ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

¿Para salvar a este cerdito para el matadero?- Pansy tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, las lágrimas se perdían en su cuello.

\- ¡ Si, si, si, si! ¡Claro que sí! -Sonrio extendiendo su mano para que deslizara el anillo en su dedo corazón. - ¡Oh Harry!

\- Te amo, furura señora Potter- le dije abrazandola fuertemente levantándola un poco del suelo, besandola con ternura. Nunca había sentido dolor en las mejillas por tanto sonreír, sin embargo ahí estaba el sin poder dejar de sonreirle a su prometida mirándola con ojos de cachorrito. Sin duda el destino tiene jugadas magnificas y todo sucede por algo en especial, ella era su más grande regalo, aunque todos dijeran que eran muy diferentes ellos sabían que eran como el "Ying Yang" el balance perfecto. No podía sentirse más que agradecido por haber tenido la fortuna de encontrar al amor de su vida, que ahora se convertiría en su esposa, para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Tal vez después de todo el destino si sabia lo que hacía, lo había llevado hasta ella, no había sido sencillo que lo aceptará le tomo 3 años entender que él la amaba únicamente a ella tanto como para unir su corazón a ella para toda la vida.

En el pasado solía sentir que la vida era injusta, que le había quitado demasiado, que había tenido que sacrificar demasiado por el bien de la comunidad mágica, pero ahora que tenía a su prometida entre sus brazos, sentía que sería capaz de pasar por 10 Voldemort's si es necesario para llegar a este punto, para estar con ella por el resto de sus vidas.

**_Este OS es para mi amiga y compañera de crimen Andy, me Peaches, que se que ama intensamente esta canción y de ahi nació este pequeño OS como regalo para ella, para agradecerle todo lo que ella hace por mi siempre._**

**_Te amo peaches._**

**_* A mis Toxics *_**

**_Las amo con todo mi ser ustedes lo saben, gracias por apoyarme en momentos difíciles y estar ahi pendientes siempre las amo infinitamente._**


End file.
